That First Day
by unusualblainers
Summary: First days are never easy, especially not with a past like his.  Blaine Centric


This was it. This was the nightmare of every little kid who enjoyed his weeks of vacation 'oh so much'. This was the day that everyone dreaded.  
>For grownups it meant waking up early to drop of their children at school, for children it meant seeing little friends again as well as being away from their parents.<br>But really, for every teenager in the world, it was just pure hell. This was it. The first day of school.

Normally someone of Blaine's age shouldn't be frightened to walk through some big white school door.  
>Normally he would walk through an iron gate only to find his friends waiting for him.<br>He would walk up to them and they would tease him about his latest crush or already discuss what songs they could sing that year and Nick would tease Jeff about his hair that almost looked whitish now. Wes would have to hear the endless complaining from all of them about his ridiculous gavel problem. They really were fantastic friends.  
>They would always make Blaine feel better on his bad days, they would always make him blush just making up little moments between Kurt and him that could have happened or they would make happen.<br>On a normal day he would play football with the guys after Warbler Practice.

But this wasn't a normal day. Blaine Anderson could still hear his boyfriend's pleading request when summer was slowly coming to an end.

He could still picture Kurt's smile that dropped the instant he heard Blaine say "No." followed up by a quick "I don't know."  
>He didn't want Kurt to feel sad or think it was because of something he did. Blaine couldn't handle the distraught look on Kurt's face which then turned hopeful again when Blaine promised he would give it some thought and that he just needed time.<p>

No, this definitely was not a normal day, thought Blaine as he hesitantly took his first step into his new school. It was official now, no longer would people call him Blaine Warbler because he simply wasn't one anymore.  
>No longer would people look at him as the dapper, gay leader singer of a glee club that was loved by all.<br>No longer would Blaine be the fearless boy walking through the corridors, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try.

Dalton was no more. Dalton, his safe haven, had been a nice, safe cage as his boyfriend liked to call it.  
>But Blaine knew it was nothing like the real world. The real world was cruel, not understanding and just plain scary.<br>Talking about the real world wasn't exactly easier.  
>It had taken Blaine 9 months to even dare talk about the prom incident with his dad. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised when his father had told him "to stop wasting his time, find himself a nice girl, stay out of trouble and if trouble did occur: Be Stronger."<p>

Courage. The word rang through Blaine's head, still lingering at the entrance. He almost smiled… almost. He remembered the first time Kurt had come to him, a completely broken kid, looking for support. Looking for understanding, maybe even looking for an explanation, 'Why him? What did he ever do?' .  
>It had broken Blaine's heart, knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could do.<br>Kurt had to be brave, Kurt had to be what Blaine had failed at so many year before that.  
>Later that day one word had sprung to his mind and he knew that was what both of them needed and maybe, just maybe, if Kurt could confront his fears, so could he.<p>

Courage. Yes, that's all he needed. Blaine took a deep breath and took another step and another and another one. And before he knew it he was walking, seemingly comfortable, seemingly brave.  
>But his heartbeat gave him away. To himself at least and that was enough. The walking sped up and he was almost running to the main office at this point, running past and against talking students.<br>Each of them throwing a new set of insults to his head. Except for this one girl.  
>She was blond and really pretty, for a girl that is. Blaine vaguely recognized her but didn't think too much about it. Blaine could also tell she was a cheerleader, so when Blaine ran into her, he was more than a bit surprised when all she said was "Oh, I'm sorry." While she grinned, then dropped her gaze to his jeans pockets. "I like your sunglasses. They're really yellow… like the sun. It's really fitting." And then she was laughing. No, it was more of a giggle.<br>Blaine was stunned to say the least, but quickly thanked her and was on his way again to collect his schedule .

Blaine did have some time to sort himself out while the old lady behind the dark brown , wooden desk did the same with his papers.  
>He knew what had just happened : A full on panic attack.<br>It was normal really, he had had them before. Just breathing problems and dizziness when someone would bump into him at a very busy place.  
>But never, never had he started running like a mad man. He knew it wasn't a good sign, but he spotted someone and suddenly he just couldn't bring himself up to care about the panicking.<p>

Kurt Hummel was leaning against, what Blaine presumed was, his locker. Blaine started walking again, slower this time, with a clear destiny he had to reach.  
>He pushed all the emotions of the previous events and thoughts that day to the back of his head, put on a smile, straightened his bowtie and walked with fake confidence to his boyfriend.<p>

"Bad day?"  
><em>Kurt never even knew.<em>


End file.
